Split Kaede
by ShanniC
Summary: Kaede drinks an experimental potion which reverts her age, and changes her appearance. She is now taller, younger, and has sight in both eyes! What has happened to Kaede-baachan? Kaede-baachan has become Kaede-neechan! What exactly does Kouga want?
1. Split Kaede: I

Kaede drinks an experimental potion which reverts her age, and improves her physical appearance. She is now taller, younger, and has sight in _both_ eyes? What has happened to Kaede-baachan? Can Inuyasha and company survive a youthful Kaede, and what does Kouga want? Kaede-baachan has become Kaede-neechan!

-

-

**Split Kaede**

-

-

_Ah yes, this is the very last one! I have picked and plucked until my very fingers were sore and bleeding, but finally, finally I have the right herbs. Now I just need to brew this concoction for a few hours and soon, I shall have a cure for the ills that have taken some of the village elders!_

An elderly woman dressed in red and white, stooped over a bubbling iron pot. Her face was pensive, but her thoughts were clear. What she had in her possession could very well be the cure to the sicknesses that had recently befallen the villagers. She sat Indian style, with her fingers pointed up like a steeple. She prayed as her potion brew wondering if she should try expanding her potions uses to also treat ails inflicted by demons. Frowning, her face was marred by wrinkles, and her brow was furrowed as she thought of the possible uses of such a wonder medicine. Already she was getting ahead of herself.

As she finished her prayer, she wondered if the mantra would do much good. One could never be too sure about anything these days, but prayers never had any ill affect on anything she had ever brewed before. The color of the liquid was a murky brown, not at all the color she expected of her new hopefully accurate medicine. Sighing the woman known as Kaede, stood to her feet (with the help of her trusty bow of course.) She shuffled silently out of her hut, and towards the shrine. After going through her daily routine of protecting the village with sacred sutras, she headed back to her private domicile, ready for sleep. She would need to be ready in the morning, should Inuyasha and Kagome call on her for aid.

Sometimes she wished that she still had the youthful retention of the old days, when her powers were at their peak. So many years have passed by, and she was much older now. Her mind was freed from wandering thoughts by the sound of boiling liquid. Rushing over to the finished potion, she allowed it to cool for a few minutes. Tentatively she reached for a bowl, and poured the squishy substance into the wooden container. Setting it down, she wondered if she should try it just yet. She knew not the repercussions of such actions, and she could very well end up harming herself. Still, her right elbow and shoulder had been aching lately, and she did seek relief from the dull pain.

Kaede cupped her wooden bowl; closing her eyes ass he downed the liquid quickly. Surprisingly the mixture had a sweet and tangy taste despite the bitter roots she had picked from the woods. If it didn't make a great potion for ills, it would definitely pass a flavorful wine. Dropping the bowl from her hands, Kaede slumped over, knocked unconscious by the strange drink. As she slept crouched over, the liquid in her pot was now shining a very strange orange color, lighting up the small house momentarily before fading into darkness again. While she lay in slumber, her body began to glow an eerie pink.

The very shape of her body was changing. Her bones grew longer, and her darkened back to its original black. Her body lost the extra fat she retained as an elderly woman, and her right eye, which had been long since been wounded, and shriveled grew back again to its once healthy state. The wrinkles that were once on her face were now gone, to return when she would reach her former age again. Where a grey haired, heavyset old woman was once sleeping, now a taller, young miko with dark black hair now slept in oversized clothes.

-

-

('.')

-

-

"Why do you want to go back to the village anyway, Kagome? We have to look for the shards, there's no time for visits now. When are you going to get it through your head that the shards are more important right now?"

Inuyasha asked her gruffly as they soared through the trees. Kagome pulled his hair as a means to silence him even if momentarily. Something hadn't felt right and she wanted to go back home to check it out. Ever since last night, she had gotten a weird feeling as if she needed to see Kaede-baachan. She gripped his hoari tighter as he lunged over another canopy of trees.

"I just want to check on Granny Kaede, Inuyasha. Besides, Miroku and Sango don't seem to mind so why should you. We've been searching for the shards for three days now, and we haven't found a single one. We should rest now."

Shippou, who had been sleeping in her backpack, suddenly popped up, and sat atop Inuyasha's head. If Kagome thought that they should check something out, he was behind her one hundred percent. Shippou liked Kaede-baachan very much and he worried about her as well. Next to the three of them were Miroku and Sango who rode atop Kirara. They both agreed that a nice respite from shard hunting could do the group well. Soon the group landed in front of Kaede's home.

"Granny Kaede?"

A young woman lay sleeping snuggled up in layers of clothing. Kagome reached out to her, to wake her up as Sango knelt by her side. Suddenly Kaede opened her eyes, surprised that she could see out of both of her eyes. Taking the eye patch off, she opened an eye she thought she would never see out of again. Blinking a few times, she smiled at the faces of her company.

"What's gotten into ye all? Why do ye stare at me thus, child? Kagome are ye alright?"

She asked reaching out the girl beside her. She gasped in shock at the smooth skin that was her hands. She reached to touch her face, tracing the lines that were formerly there, but gone now. Shippou jumped into her arms, kissing her cheeks.

"Is that you Granny Kaede? What happened? You're so young! Are you gonna stay like this?"

Kaede stood to her feet, smirking at the shocked faces of Miroku and Inuyasha. Turning to the children before her, she answered them kindly.

"It seems that the medicinal potion I made has an unknown side effect. I have reverted to my younger self, when I was at my peak. My body is now that of a twenty year old. Hmm, this is strange indeed. Aye, I must look into such an odd occurrence."

Miroku, who had all but recovered and was now staring at the body of a scantily clad formerly old priestess inched his way over. Sango, sensing his actions hit him squarely on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Her eyebrows twitched, and she glared peevishly at the young monk. Inuyasha, who had recovered from his shock, leaned closer to her, and sniffed. Frowning, he jumped away from her quickly.

"You smell like that old hag, but how do we know this isn't a trick? For all we know this could be a twisted plot of Naraku's! I don't trust ya, so why don't you tell us where the real Kaede is or I'll use your back as a scratching post!"

-

-

This is my first IY story. Could any of you tell? Oh, do be gentle in your reviews… I'm allergic to flames!! What did you think? Want to see more, or less? Thanks again for reading!


	2. Split Kaede: II

Author's Notes: Oh I have not updated in forever. Last time, Kaede was back in touch with her youthful side. Everyone else is happy with the changes so why isn't Inuyasha? Thank you to all that reviewed and I apologize for the wait. Thank you to the following for reviewing: Brues, ahanchan, BC1, vic, Willow Evenstar, Xuki, Secret2, and Regrem Erutaerc . Check out my C2 at **www. fanfiction. net/c2/4/0/1**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha. Thank you Rumiko for your wonderful work!

-

-

**Split**** Kaede**

**-**

The scent of a young priestess at her peak of power was more than just enticing to the young wolf prince. Her smell was alluring, but he felt drawn to the power in such a youthful body. Whoever this woman was, she smelled of he old priestess Kaede, but she could not possibly be the same. The old hag that tended to the wounds and ailments of the villagers in the forest of Inuyasha was the younger sister to the walking dead Kikyo. He had heard tell of the mystical powers she possessed. The only priestess even close to matching her in skill was young Kagome, and even she was still an untrained miko. He wanted to use the woman to help resurrect his dead clansmen.

The young wolf hopped from cliff to cliff, basking in the beauty of nature. If he could somehow get the woman to aid him with his dilemma he would be able to rebuild his pack. That coupled with the fact that Kagome would most likely be present was more than enough to encourage him. Unfortunately that bastard mutt would be present as well, but they would have to settle their differences at a later date. For now, he wanted only to ensure that his tribe would not die out. He knew of ancient spells witched could bring back the dead, and he did not even need that mutt's half brother to do it.

Kouga had wisely saved the remnants of his comrades' body parts, preserving them in a mummified state. He could only pray that their souls had not been reincarnated. He sniffed the air, suspiciously. She was nearby, but was danger approaching. He did not like the scent of other demons in the area, which were probably enticed by the smell of her power. Of course, they were fools for even attempting to come in contact with demon purifier of her caliber. What did this say about him? Was he not also a fool for wishing for what most would call a pipe dream? He pushed forward, running through craggy cliffs, and grassy plains. He had to get there soon, before any of the others. Overhead he could see a giant vulture swooping down for a meal. Seeing the hideous creature, made him recall the very reason why he sought out the priestess. Those bastard birds of paradise killed his men, and now his tribe would most certainly die out.

He smelled the dogface, and the rest of his small pack. They were only a few miles ahead. He slowed down his run, preparing for what would surely be a fight with the annoying dog pup. The annoyance in question jumped down from the canopy of trees with his Tetsusaiga read. Kouga stopped on his heels, crossing his arms angrily. He had no time for the pup, and he wanted nothing more than to see Kaede and ask for her assistance. The demon slayer and the perverted monk watched him warily, anxious to see if he would fight. The only real challenge was the dog pup anyway, although for humans Kouga could admit their skill. Kagome smiled at him slightly, holding the little fox cub tightly. Kaede thankfully was within the village grounds.

"What in the hell are you doing here you wimpy wolf? 'Cause if you want to fight then let's get started!"

Kouda sighed, his attention momentarily drawn to the beautiful Kagome. A small smile of pleasure broke upon his face, before he recalled his mission. There would be time to socialize with her later, for now the very fate of his tribe hung in the balance. As much as he would not mind beating the hell out of Inuyasha, there were more important things at the moment. Kouga could see tell that the silver haired hanyou had mastered the Tetsusaiga fairly well. Kouga grudgingly gave his arch rival a smidgeon of respect, knowing full well that the giant sword was difficult to master.

"I don't have time for you muttface! I have business to take care of. I'll talk you later Kagome, goodbye! Stay out of my way puppy!"

Kouga yelled, sidestepping Inuyasha. Perhaps if he ran faster he'd be able to catch the priestess before encountering anymore interruptions. His luck apparently changed because no sooner had he left Inuyasha and his pak did he run into the very person he was seeking. He had to brace himself, for at his speed he could have killed the woman. He caught her before she fell, noticing her physical changes immediately. Her body was well sculpted for a woman her age and her skin was definitely softer and smooth. She would definitely be considered pretty or attractive by both demons and humans alike.

"Good day Priestess. I see that your countenance has changed greatly. I smelled your scent from my den. Now that you are once more at your peak of power, I seek your help. Will you aid me in my endeavor?"

"Why should I help you young prince? What would ye be needing me for?"

Before Kouga could tell her of his plight, Inuyasha swooped down with Tetsusiaga blowing the two apart. Luckily, Kouga lifted the surprised priestess in his arms and guided her to safety. Once he was assured that the woman was safe, he a growl emitted from his throat. The priestess was his insurance. He needed her to bring back his deceased brothers and sisters and that annoying half demon nearly killed them both. He crouched into a fighting position ready to challenge the moron that dare stand in his way.

"You dare you attack me unprovoked?! You nearly killed the priestess and myself you ignorant mutt! I told you before that I don't have time for you right now! However, if you are so intent on losing your life so quickly, so be it!"

Kouga was just about to attack Inuyasha when Kagome sat him. He smirked as he watched his rival fall to the ground. Satisfied that the mutt was temporarily out of commission, he thanked Kagome.

"I appreciate the help Kagome, but I don't need you to keep that idiot in check. I actually need to speak with Kaede."

"What business do you have with Lady Kaede?"

The monk asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye. Rolling his eyes, he jumped on a nearby rock, looking down at the group. Would it be alright telling them about his entire mission? They were not exactly friends, but they were not enemies either.

"I need you to help me revive my dead comrades. Those whose lives have not been reincarnated must return to our pack. I have the remnants of their bodies. Our clan is dying and I need my brothers and sisters again. There are very few women left and only three males. We need our legacy to continue. I am willing to make an arrangement with you if necessary."

Inuyasha disliked the wolf's smell, but more than his scent, he did not trust the wolf at all. The wimpy wolf's sudden appearance and especially his wanting to see Kaede was suspicious enough. In a matter of seconds his Tetsusaiga was underneath the wolf's chin, and a guttarl growl filled his throat. Kouga slid back slightly, ready to take on the hanyou anytime.

"Just what exactly does a wimpy wolf like you want with the old hag? You'd better answer truthfully, or it's your neck!"

Kouga was ready to begin his assault, as was Inuyasha, but they were both stopped by the priestess power of Kaede. Both young men flew back into nearby trees, knocked unconscious by the sleeping spell that was mixed in with the subduing charm. Kaede, seeming to glide on air, stood between the two foes, tapping her fingers against her arms like an impatient mother. Even the most magically challenged could see the woman emanated with power. The two young men stared dumbfounded at the diminutive woman before them knowing that this youthful more powerful Kaede may not be the same as her normal passive self. In the distance, another figure felt the same. This new power was dangerous, and could prove to be a nuisance.

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **Please review!** I do promise not to allow such a long stretch of time to elapse, so expect quicker updates. Next time, Ginta and Hakkaku appear, and Kikyo begins to plot. See you next update.


End file.
